Resident Evil: School of Horro
by Alex19
Summary: This is a story about me and my friends having to sruvive a horrible incident in our school ( the first storie out of a five storie set) Please R+R


This started out as a ordinary day at school but it will turn out to be one of the scariest days of my life. This may sound unbelievable but it is very much true. Let me begin.  
  
I was sitting at my desk bored while the teacher was babbling on about a test we had to take. I was getting ready to fall asleep when the teacher said "Alex will you hand out the tests for me?" "Yes" I got up and she handed me the papers I was passing them out then I was near the door then all of a sudden while I was near the door I heard a moan and shuffling out side the door. "What the hell is that?" "What are you talking " said the teacher. Then all of a sudden about ten things burst through the door that looked like zombies. "Holy shit" I backed up and ran to the other side of the classroom. I was sitting there watching the zombies eat people. Then all of a sudden the floor just opened up and I fell down. I hit the ground and got knocked out.  
  
Shane was walking down the hall then all of a sudden the lights went out and back on. Shane took a corner and there was a dead body. He ran over to it and it was his homeroom teacher. "What the hell is this", Her body was all torn up and her throat was torn out. He yelled and then the lights went out again. "shit" He then looked and the bathroom light was on and he ran to the bathroom. When he got in all he could smell was rotting flesh. He walked into the big stall and the janitor was laying on the floor and he was all moldy and decade. Shane yelled and fell back. After a minute her got up and walked towards his body and took the flashlight off his belt then he noticed a handgun with fifteen bullets in it and took that off his belt and waked out of the stall. He was about to leave the bathroom and a zombie jumped on him..  
  
I awoke and my head killed and it was pitch black. I stood up and I leaned against the wall and felt a switch. I flipped the switch and all the lights went on. I looked around "Holy shit, am I still in school?" The room was filled with test tubes in the test tubes were teachers and students. "so this is where all the missing faculty members and students are." Then all of a sudden I heard foot steps on the other side of the room. I ran around and saw my friend Jay running,. "JAY!" He turned around and ran towards me. "Hey you still alive" he said. "Yeah it's good to see someone else, are we even in school anymore?" I asked. " I think so" We sat there for a minute and talked then Jay said "I do not know what is going on but I saw a room labeled "Weapons" it mite be good to check out, want to check it out?" "Sure" We walked to the door and went into it. There were a lot of guns like shotguns, magnums, handguns, and some Uzi's. And plenty of ammo for all of them. We and Jay put on some vests to carry the guns on and some backpacks to carry extra ammo in. I loaded up on two of every guns then took two hand guns just to have in my hands in case something happened. Then we walked out of the room. All of a sudden there was a huge explosion behind us. We turned around and there were about thirty zombies behind us. "Shit" Jay said. Jay began to shoot then I said "there's to many don't waist ammo." We began to run and we came up to a door but it wouldn't open. Then Jay noticed a pad lock on the door and shot it and it came flying off. He opened the door and we ran through it. We closed the door. I leaned against the door and slid down it. I fell asleep..  
  
Shane quickly pulled out his handgun and shot the zombie in the head and it flew off him and blood got all over him. "What the hell is this shit its freaky" He ran out of the bathroom. There was another bathroom at the end of the hall and the light was on there to. Shane saw someone run into it. He followed the person and when he got in there he saw some ones legs in the stall. He opened up the stall and pointed his gun. But it was his friend Wade. "Wade I though I was the only one alive, what the hell is going on here?" Wade said " I don't know this is some crazy shit though I want to get out of her" " Me to but I want to see if Alex and Jay are still alive first want to come look with me" Wade nodded and they walked out into the hall. They saw a door they never saw before and walked through it. There were a lot of stairs the walked down them all and got to another set of stairs. They opened the door and it was more stairs. They got down all the stairs to another door. Then they walked through there was about ten stairs and at the end of the hall there were to bodies slumped up against the door. Shane flashed his flashlight on them.  
  
I awoke to a bright light in my eyes. I looked up and shouted "Who is there?" Then I heard and yell "Alex , Jay is that you?" I got up and yelled back "Shane?" Shane and Wade ran towards us. "Hey you guys are still alive" Then Shane looked at all my weapons. "Holy shit where the hell did u get all those weapons?" "In a room back there" Then Shane said "Holy shit I'm going to get some" I pushed him back. "No your not there's like forty zombies out there , but wait I got a idea. I opened the door and the zombies were fairly close I chucked in two grenades and closed the door. They exploded and I opened the door all the zombies were dead. Me and Jay led them two the weapon room. While Wade and Shane were getting weapons Jay went to look for some other stuff to help us in the back of the room. He came back with four head set radio's . He gave one to all of us then we ran back out to the room where we all met. There was a door on the left and on the right. "Ok everyone put your radios on channel six, Me and Shane will take the right Wade and Jay take left ok?" They all nodded and we took our doors. "Me and Shane were walking and there were two more doors. "Alex you take right ill take left we'll got more space covered" Then Jay said "What?" Then I said "He was talking to me we should switch channels so we don't keep hearing each other me and Shane will go to five you guys stay on this channel". I went through the right door and I was in a small room. There was a couch and computer a small table in front of the couch and a book shelf. There was a piece of paper on the table it had the numbers 44434. I looked at the computer and it said "Password" so I typed in 44434 and the book shelf slid open. I turned around and two dogs were standing there. I grabbed my two handguns and began to shoot. They ran after me and I killed on before it got to me but then all of a sudden the other jumped on me and knocked one of the guns out of my hand. I was pushing its head away then it bit me in the arm. I yelled and shot it in the head with the handgun. Then Shane said "Alex what's happening?" "Nothing I just got bit by a damn dog." I walked to the little room that the bookshelf opened up and there was the body of my sixth grade teacher Mr. Ryan and a key. I was standing there then I heard Shane scream. "Shane Shane SHANE!" I ran through the door. I switched my channel to six and said "Wade, Jay come through the door me and Shane went through something is wrong" I switched my channel back to five then all of a sudden Shane burst through the door. He fell to the ground and some thing hanging on the sealing was chasing him. It was red and its brain was sticking half way out of its head and had a really long tongue. "Holy shit" All of a sudden it grabbed Shane by the neck with its tongue and began to choke him. I pulled out my shotgun and began to shoot at it. It threw Shane into me and I dropped my shotgun it took my shotgun and snapped it in half. Then it grabbed my by the neck and lifted me in the air. Shane was unconscious and I could not breath and everything was turning red. Wade and Jay ran up to Shane and saw the monster and yelled something but I could not hear what they were saying. Then they began to shoot at it. Wade ran up to it and cut its tongue off. I fell to the ground the last thing I heard was gun fire but then I went unconscious . ..  
  
I woke up in the same hall. Shane, Wade, and Jay were standing there all around me. "We though you were dead" Shane said. I looked at the things dead body. "What the hell is that?" "I don't know Jay said" Then Wade said "Did anyone find a key cause me and Jay found a door that needed a key. I pulled the key out of my pocket and said "Lets go" They led us to the door with the key. I unlocked it and we were in a huge circular room and our principal Mr. Frias was standing there. "Well well I'm surprised you guys are still alive only survivors beside me" "What the hell is going on here?" Wade asked. "Well you see its quite simple, I work for a major company called Umbrella known to the public for Medical supplies and house appliances. But it is really a underground bio-weapons and organic weaponry company and we made all this wonder full monster. I chose to use the school as a testing ground I mean what better place there's a lot of kids to test on and faculty members. "Mr. Frias you bastard!" "Well I have a meeting to go to so ill just leave you all with a bunch of monsters sound good?" He ran out the door and I heard a click and the door behind us lock. A shutter opened and more than twenty zombies came out. I pulled out the Uzi's and began to shoot. The zombies were going down one by one all you could hear was gun fire. Then Shane yelled "shoot them in the head it takes them out faster and saves ammo" I put the Uzi's away and began to shoot them in the head with my handgun. They all went down. Then the shutter opened again and the red things came out again. One grabbed Jay by the neck and I took out my other shotgun and shot it in the brain and it dropped Jay and died. The shutter opened again and then two green things with claws came after us. I raised my shotgun but one jumped by and clawed me in the stomach. I fell down and began to black out. I woke up on a bed. I looked over and Shane was on a computer. I looked at my stomach and it was all patched up but it still hurt like a bitch. I got up and walked up to Shane. "What are you doing" I'm talking to Wade I went online and downloaded Aim and him and Jay went to look for a exit and Wade found a room said he found a kid named Connor to he's alive and Connor and Jay went to look for a exit and Wades waiting for them to comeback." "Oh" I sat down and went through my weapons I got rid of my shotgun and Uzi's because they were out of ammo. All I had was one handgun with four clips left. "Wades coming to get us Jay and Connor think they found a exit"  
  
Wade came and got us. Connor gave us all m18's that he found. Then Jay opened the door he found and water came rushing through it. He slammed it closed quickly. "Someone is going to have to stay and keeps the door open but whoever stays mite not be able to get through." " I'll stay" I said. I opened the door Wade went through Jay went through then Shane then I went through but it took me a minute and I closed the door. The hall was only half full of water. Then Jay said "LOOK!" I looked ahead and there were two shark fins. I looked up and there were bars above us. "Jump!" I jumped up to the bars and pulled my self up and so did everyone else. We crawled across the bars and found a vent. We got in the vent then went to the end and there was another vent cover leading down to a room. We opened it then we all jumped through. When we hit fifteen zombies were in the room. Everyone began to shoot. A zombie jumped on me and I fell over. Connor ran up and kicked it off me and stepped on its head. The shooting stopped. I got up and we walked through a door and we were in the sixth grade hall of our school. This is the hall I was in last year I'm in seventh grade when this happened. We walked by a room and there was a class filled with kids and a teacher who were all alive scared. We walked in the room. All of a sudden a 10ft tall monster with a rocket launcher and purple tentacles sticking out and was gray jumped through the window. It raised its rocket launcher and we ran it shot the class room and blew it up. All the kids died and so did Connor. We ran down to the gym and were getting ready to run outside when the monster cam running after us. I turned around and fired my handgun emptying all my clips on it. It grabbed Shane by the head and began to squeeze. I took out my m18 and wasted all my bullets on it. It dropped Shane and ran after me. It grabbed my head and squeezed. Then Shane shot his last m18 bullet at its head and it died. My head killed. I got up and we ran outside. There was a S.W.A.T team fighting zombies. There was a Helicopter and we all ran into it. All the guys who were fighting the zombies got in and we took off. The pilot said "There launching a bomb on the school" and pointed at the helicopter flying by. I looked back and saw the school blow up. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Authors Note.  
  
All people in this story are a trade mark of me. (Well not really there all real people and all my friend beside the principle he is fat and gay) Umbrella is a trade mark of Capcom and I have nothing to do with them. I hoped you like it. This is the first of a series out of four so far I am working on my fifth and final one. Please tell me what you think =) The second will come out two weeks after the release of this story and so on.  
  
Alex 


End file.
